1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it provides a system, method, and computer-usable medium for improved processing of calls within an interactive voice response (IVR) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive Voice Response (IVR) is a telephony technology that allows a user to navigate through a series of prompts and responses using keypad input or voice response commands. Over the years, there has been widespread adoption of IVR systems, especially in businesses that handle large volumes of incoming calls. The size of known IVR systems range from small to large, and their abilities from simple to complex. In recent years, IVR processes have become more sophisticated, irrespective of their size or complexity, which in some cases has resulted in a corresponding improvement in user experience.
In general, a Computer Telephone Integration (CTI) system is used to identify the Calling Line ID (CLI) of an inbound call. The inbound call is then routed to an IVR system, which in some cases can use the CLI to identify the customer for profile-directed service tailoring. The IVR system queries the customer with a digitally recorded set of questions and the customer's responses are then used to ascertain the appropriate routing for the call. In addition, some IVR systems utilize complex algorithms to determine the most appropriate routing of the call. Once a destination has been determined, the CTI system passes the routing for the call to an Automated Call Distributor (ACD), which in turn connects the customer with the intended recipient or customer hold queue.
While IVR systems typically enhance the customer service experience, they are not without their limitations. Unexpected user input or responses, line faults, and operator errors often result in premature termination of the IVR processes and dropped calls, which can be frustrating if the user has experienced a lengthy wait while in the call queue. While many IVR systems routinely store customer information in a buffer or cache for call routing completion, this information is generally lost upon call termination and is unavailable when a customer re-establishes their connection with the IVR system. As a result, customers that have been inadvertently or prematurely disconnected from the IVR system do not have the ability to resume their prior IVR process at the point of termination. Furthermore, not only do they lose their priority in a call queue, they are typically unable to re-establish a call session with the customer support representative they were speaking with.